A Midnight Stroll
by Lovely-RaineDay
Summary: When an insomniac ridden Gumball wanders outside of his castle, he encounters Fionna. Will feelings and thoughts be shared? **ONE-SHOT** Gummy-Bunny (PG x Fionna) Read and review!


Fionna shifted in her sleep. She turned from side to side, her breathing beginning to falter as she started to kick slightly. Another nightmare.

Ugh.

She woke up panting and sweaty. She threw her fist into her hair and sighed. Third night in a row. She sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Fionna looked over at the purring cat in its drawer, and smiled slightly. Standing up, she wavered a bit, shifting on her feet, she began walking toward the dresser, dressing quickly in her favorite outfit, the baby blue shirt and her dark blue skirt, slipping on her knee high socks, stuffing her long hair into her trademark bunny hat, she jumped down the hole leading down to the living area, instead of taking the ladder. She wandered into the kitchen just as her stomach began to rumble.

"Oh man, I'm starving." Fionna muttered under her breath as she opened up the fridge, grabbing an apple out of out. She continued into the living room, glancing out of a window. Coming to a stop, she gazed out of it. It was a beautiful night. She bit the apple and ran across the room, grabbing her green pack, slipping on her mary janes, she slipped out into the cold night.

* * *

Prince Gumball laid in his bed, wearing his nighttime tee shirt and boxers. These past few days... He hadn't stopped thinking of her.

_Of Fionna._

Fionna had recently turned 17. She had grown up so much since he first met her when she was 14. She had matured so much. Gumball clutched his stomach as butterflies invaded it. He sighed, remembering the past few years. He had always known Fionna has had a crush on him, but he never addressed it. She was so young. But now? She was basically an adult. This thought sent shivers up his spine. To think, this once playful, immature girl is now this fully grown, still quite playful, but now mature. He had realized... He liked her as much as she liked him. Maybe even more so. He threw a fist into his gummy hair and sighed once more, sitting up in his bed, he climbed up off it. He decided it was too late to dress up so formal, and just threw on some pink slacks, along with a white buttoned up shirt (to him, this wasn't formal.) and snuck out of the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Fionna held onto the straps of her backpack as she trudged through the grasslands, absentmindedly heading for the Candy Kingdom. Upon feeling her knees weaken, she decided to take refuge underneath a large tree. Slipping off her pack from her shoulders, she rested her back on the tree, slowly closing her eyes to let her mind wander.

* * *

Closing in on the gates of his kingdom, he nodded to the banana guards and continued out onto the field in front of his kingdom. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and lowered his head. He was trying to get Fionna off of his mind. It was turning out to be difficult when he noticed a small figure leaning up against a big tree. He traveled closer, realizing it was no other than Fionna. Carefully, he approached her.

"Fionna...?" He called out up her, which in turn made her jolt up and open her eyes in shock. She looked up at him and a blush crept up onto her cheeks.

"G-Gumball?" She reacted and stiffened. "What're you doing out here so late?"she asked him, puling her bangs up to her ear. He chuckled lightly.

"I could ask you the same question." He stated, taking a seat next to her. "I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd get some fresh air." He explained. She nodded.

"Y-yeah. Me too." She replied, not wanting to tell him she was afraid to go back to sleep due to nightmares. He nodded in response. They sat there for a while, in an awkward silence. Unknowingly, Fionna began to shiver, and she brang (brung?) her arms to her chest. Gumball noticed this, and took it as an opportunity, scooting in closer, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, causing her cheeks to flush into a deep shade of crimson, and her whole body to stiffen. His did, too.

"M-my apologies... Is this alright...?" He asked, awkwardly. She slowly nodded.

"Y-yeah..." She replied, slowly starting to relax again. _'I mean, this is how bros act... Right? They cuddle when one is cold... Right?'_ She reassured herself. A deep crimson stained their cheeks.

"H-hey Fionna... Can I tell you something...?" He asked her.

"Yeah, man.. Go ahead..." She told him, trying not to sound embarrassed. Hesitantly, Gumball began to speak.

"...I-... You see-... When-..." Fumbling on his words, he could seem to get out his thought, which made Fionna nervous. "Fionna... I...Like- this girl," the prince began. Fionna felt her heart sink to her stomach. Gumball... Liked somebody...

"G-girl?" Fionna asked, feeling her chest start to get heavy.

"Y-yeah... Girl.." Gumball stammered. "S-see...Me and..This girl have been friends for a while.. A-and I sort of have a thing for her... B-but, you see, this girl is very free-spirited and adventurous, and I'm afraid she won't like a 'nerd' like me." Gumball explained.

Fionna felt an ice pit in her stomach as she listened intently. This girl... She sounds familiar somehow. "A-and?" She whispered, somehow losing her voice.

"A-...And...I was wondering if you could help me... Uhm..Like could you tell me the perfect way to ask her? What would be the perfect experience for you?" He asked her, leaning his head down a bit, soaking in her expression. She looked a bit shocked and a little...Sad maybe? She swallowed, tiled her head a bit away from his, and shook her head.

"I dunno... I-I haven't really thought about it." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really sure..." Gumball retracted his arm from her shoulders and looked down at her.

"Please, Fionna! I really like her!" Prince Gumball begged. Fionna bit her lip.

"Who is she?" Fionna asked. Gumball blinked and mumbled something, before saying "Why does it matter who it is?"

"Because, if I know who it is, then I might be able to help you more."

"I-.. I dunno, you might get..Uh..Awkward if you know who it is..."

"Just tell me who it is!" Fionna practically screamed at him. Gumball grabbed her hand and her shoulder, and pulled her forward towards him, smashing his lips onto hers. Fionna sat there wide-eyed. Her heart was pounding so hard, she thought it was going to break out of her chest. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. He pulled away slowly, a deep maroon staining their cheeks.

"It's you.. Eheh.." Gumball chuckled nervously. Fionna was in shock. She could barely move. Gumball waved a hand in front of her face, getting a little worried.

"Aaa to Fionna, Aaa to Fionna!" Gumball called, breaking her out of her trance.

"O-oh..! Uhm..." Fionna pushed her bangs behind her ear before scooting upward on the tree. Gumball felt his heart weaken.

"...You don't like me...Do you.." Gumball asked before puling his knees to his chest. Fionna sat up straight in defense.

"W-what? No-no I like you! Gumball, I've loved you since I was 13!" Fionna blurted out, quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment. She looked away from him when he sat up straight, eyes focused on her. He slowly reached for her chin, forcing her to look at him. She moved her hand away from her mouth as her breath shuddered. He leaned in close enough that she could feel his warm breath against her cold skin. She stared at his soft, pink lips, wanting to connect with them once more. Gumball muttered something, but she was in to much of a trance to hear him. She closed the gap between them, smushing their lips together. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while his arms traveled to around her waist. A bright red covered their faces as they kissed, and the pain in get chest that she held onto for 5 years eased away until it was nothing. Burning tears of happiness ran down her cheeks, staining them. Needing air that her nose was no longer providing, she pulled away and gasped. Gumball slowly panted, regaining his senses. Gumball chuckled lightly.

"Well now... This was unexpected." Prince Gumball looked away awkwardly. What do you say in this sort of situation? Fionna smiled and parted from him, and leaned against the tree. Gumball blinked at this action, but followed her lead, sitting next to her. She rested her head against his shoulder, and yawned, earning a yawn from the prince as well. Feeling her eye lids get heavy, she closed them.

_"I love you too"_ is what he said under his breath, right? She cuddled closer to get gummy prince before passing into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you" she murmured in her sleep. Gumball smiled before closing his eyes and whispering

"I love you"

* * *

**Woot, Gummy-Bunny (Fionna x Gumball)! I lurve it! There aren't too many gummy-bunny fics out there, so I thought to myself, why the heck not? 8D**

**So, first one-shot. What do you guys think of it? **

**Thanks! Read and review!**


End file.
